motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Italia Velocità
The Italia Velocità is a Rally Car available in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift. Its appearance differs greatly from the other rally cars, having massive wings on both the front and the rear. Resemblance The Velocità appears to be inspired by the Unlimited Class cars that compete in the Pikes Peak International Hill Climb. Hillclimb cars need to be light and fast in order to complete the rally-style course as quickly as possible. They often pack unbelievable horsepower and torque figures, and in some cases, two engines within the same body. This is because all vehicles lose power as they climb up into thinner air. The massive spoilers make sure that the car sticks to the ground at speed by providing large amounts of downforce, and without them, the car could fly off of the road and tumble down the mountain side. ''Pacific Rift'' press kit description :Manufacturer: Italia Car Company :Production: 2005 to date (20 to be produced - 10 Race specific) :Chassis: Carbon fibre monocoque chassis with titanium structures :Engine Type: 6.9L sequential supercharged twin-turbo V8 :Power output: 558bhp :Layout: Mid-engine, 4 wheel drive :Transmission: 5-speed triple clutch semi-automatic gear box :Wheelbase: 2857mm (112.4in) :Length: 5048mm (198.7in) :Width: 2374mm (93.4.in) :Height: 1246mm (49in) :Curb weight: 1135kg (2497Lbs) :Top Speed: 133mph racing configuration with downforce :0-60: 3.5 seconds (gearing set for acceleration) :0-100: 6.2 seconds :Class: homologated hypercar :Designer: David S. Griffiths :Engineers: Andrew Bolt, Neil Massam, Ben Curtis, Jen Wie Tse, Chris Gage, Simon Gibson :The Italia Car Company has had a very successful history with all of its vehicles, none more so than with the Velocità. The Velocità has, for the last few years, dominated many racing events from asphalt and endurance racing and hill climbing. It was only natural that the Italia Racing Team would convert the already race specific chassis to tackle the most brutal event in the history of competitive racing, a “MotorStorm” rally. It took the Italia Racing Team and a fleet of engineers many months to tune a small selection of Velocità cars to be entered into a MotorStorm race for the 2008 season. Only time will tell if the cars will be able to handle the extremely rough terrain of the Pacific Rift island. Trivia *One of the Velocità's liveries boldly states "1100 BHP", making this likely one of only two vehicles in the MotorStorm series which actual horsepower rating was revealed (the other is Muerte's Wombat Darkwood). This conflicts with the vehicle's description in the official Pacific Rift press kit, which states that it puts out 558bhp. However, 1100bhp may just be a compan in the MotorStorm universe that sponsors the Velocita. Also note that 1100 BHP would be more in line with the description of the engine in the press release, or that the power stated in the press release could be a restricted engine to ensure equal performance with other Rally Cars. *The same livery states that the car is "Powered by DSG"; This refers to a direct-shift gearbox (abbreviated as DSG). **That being said, however, the car's official specifications did not indicate specifically that it uses a DSG gearbox. *"Velocità" means "speed" in Italian. *The Velocità has Ferrari F40 wheels, and taillights similar to those of more modern Ferraris such as the F430 and the Enzo. *The headlights are similar to those on a Lamborghini. *The Velocità reappears in MotorStorm RC in the Elite Sports Pack DLC. * There is a glitch when landing a jump in this vehicle. The wheels would phase through the fenders. *The vehicle's oversized front bumper has proved problematic on rough terrain, as it can cause the vehicle to crash on even the smallest of stones. *The fifth livery of the Velocitá is unused by the AI, which makes it a player-exclusive, non-DLC livery. *Alfred Beit (red/grey livery), Jackson Stone (orange/blue "1100bhp" livery), Edward T. Foxbat ("Stars & Stripes" livery) and Cerridwen (graphite livery) are the AI characters seen driving this vehicle. Gallery MSPR_Player 1_34.jpg|Jackson Stone's "1100bhp" livery. 20081104-rq84qap2tqsi1hufikrmayue6r.png|Technical data suzuki escudo pikes peak.jpg|The Velocita takes design ques from various hillclimb racing vehicles, particularly the Suzuki Escudo Pikes Peak. 2019-10-28 014002.png|Unusable "Placeholder" livery. References http://community.us.playstation.com/thread/1381559?start=0&tstart=0﻿ Category:Italia Category:Rally Cars Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles (MSPR) Category:Vehicles (MSRC) Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:MotorStorm RC Category:DLC Category:Gameplay